


Wasteland baby

by littlediable



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Album: Wasteland Baby! (Hozier), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by a Hozier Song, One Shot, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Negan x reader, fluff mixed with a bit of angst, inspired by the song "wasteland baby" by Hozier
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 10





	Wasteland baby

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xxx   
> If you want to, listen to the song while reading, it's such a beautiful one.

All the fear and the fire of the end of the world  
Happens each time a boy falls in love with a girl  
Happens great, happens sweet  
Happily, I’m unfazed here, too

I could feel the sunrays dancing on my freckled face, Negans arm was lazily wrapped around me, my back pressed into his chest. These were my favorite type of mornings, everything felt at ease, nothing to worry about in these moments, just us. Without trying to wake him from his deep slumber I turned around and took in his calm features. 

Wasteland, baby  
I'm in love, I'm in love with you

“You’re staring again doll”, his morning voice deep and raspy. “Only admiring what’s mine”, I traced his cheeks with my right hand, feeling his dimples, combing through his hair, a content sigh leaving his lips. These mornings were rare for us, normally he’d leave our safe haven in the early morning hours, not giving me a chance to properly start the day with him laying next to me. 

All the things yet to come are the things that have passed  
Like the holding of hands, like the breaking of glass  
Like the bonfire that, burns, that all world in the fight fell to 

We crossed paths around 2 years ago, I was roaming around the woods on my own. I was never a big fan of communities and crowds, but as soon as my eyes met his I was done for. If there was something called “love at first sight” this was it. He took me in, gave me a place to stay and left his wives as soon as he realized that our feelings were mutual.   
He rolled me onto my back, gave me a good-morning-kiss and stretched his back, he was fighting hard to keep his people within the sanctuary safe. 

Wasteland, baby  
I'm in love, I'm in love with you  
And I love too, that love soon might end  
Be known in its aching  
Shown in the shaking  
Lately of my wasteland, baby  
Be still, my indelible friend, you are unbreaking  
Though quaking, though crazy  
That's just wasteland, baby

“Shower?”, with only his boxers on, he left our bed and took off towards the shower, knowing that I would of course follow him. His hands ran along my sides, my face pressed into his neck, inhaling his scent of leather and mint, a scent that made me feel at home. He was indeed my home. His fingers combed through my wet long hair, massaging my scalp. We were both savoring these moments, not knowing when would be our last one. 

And that day that we'll watch the death of the sun  
That the cloud and the cold and those jeans you have on  
And you'll gaze unafraid as they sob from the city roofs

Dating Negan came with a price to pay, each day he left the sanctuary, visiting one of the communities around, the thought of him not coming back to me wouldn’t leave my mind. I couldn’t concentrate on anything, I would stay in bed, wearing one of his shirts, read one of his favorite books. As soon as he would stroll in with either a big smirk on his lips or an angry expression gracing his features all the anxiety would leave my body. 

Wasteland, baby  
I'm in love, I'm in love with you  
And I love too, that love soon might end  
Be known in its aching  
Shown in the shaking  
Lately of my wasteland, baby  
Be still, my indelible friend, you are unbreaking  
Though quaking, though crazy  
That's just wasteland, baby

Walking around the halls of the sanctuary with Negan, him holding my hand and Lucille placed on his firm shoulder, made me feel proud, seeing what he had built over the years, the people he kept safe, the community he grew. Of course, he wasn’t perfect, but living in an apocalypse does things to you, things you would have never thought about in your prior life. He liked to show me off to his people, he tried his best to give me everything I wanted, even though I only needed him by my side. His calloused fingers ran along my back, squeezing my sides to show me that he wasn’t leaving me and would always be mine. 

When the stench of the sea and the absence of green  
Are the death of all things that are seen and unseen  
Not an end, but the start of all things that are left to do

I will never forget our last morning together, both of us woke up with a bad feeling, knowing that this could be indeed the last day we would ever spend together. We took our sweet time, lips leaving marks, savouring each others taste, I was desperately trying to burn the imagine of him next to me, with his arms flung around my body, into my mind. He was my home, my safe place and I will forever be grateful for our time together. 

Wasteland, baby  
I'm in love, I'm in love with you  
That's it


End file.
